criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In Cold Blood
In Cold Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirtieth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and forty-fourth case overall. It takes place in Far North appearing as the fifth and final case in the region. Plot In the aftermath of the reveal that the victims of "the Watcher" were being taken to Juneau, the team raced there to save Connor and end the bloody saga. When the player and Riya arrived, they spotted a trail of blood in the snow and decided to follow it. Eventually, they followed the trail to an ice cave in the mountains, where they found the body of diver Robyn Owens, brutally dismembered. Nia confirmed that Robyn was dismembered with a sharp blade, likely an axe, before her body was moved to the cave. The pair first questioned Sister Edna before suspecting Inuit man Tikaani and barista Eugene Montana. As the pair recapped the investigation, Imran told them that he'd found "the Watcher"'s shack in the woods. The pair raced to the shack where they suspected gothic photographer Luna Armstrong, investigative journalist Anastasia Gardenia and author Naomi Harris. It was also discovered that Robyn's father had arrested Eugene and that Tikaani believed "the Watcher" was an amarok, a wolf which slays those who hunt at night from Inuit mythology. Anthony then told the team that he'd found Edna's DNA on the sack "the Watcher" used to move the body. Upon confrontation, Edna revealed that she was the killer's accomplice, admitting that it was her job to spread the rumour that "the Watcher" wasn't mortal. After placing Edna in a holding cell, the team set off to work again, eventually unveiling Eugene as the serial killer. Eugene confessed upon confrontation, saying that everything he did was in the name of avenging his son. Eugene admitted that his son, Nelson, went hiking in the mountains and fell, breaking his leg in the cold. After a while, Eugene believed that something bad had happened and went to the police department to demand they send out a search party. Believing that nothing had happened, the police didn't send out a search party, prompting Eugene to look for Nelson himself, where he found his son dead from hypothermia. Blinded by grief and anger, Eugene blamed the police for not sending out a search party and when he spotted the Sheriff's daughter, he attacked and killed her, leaving her body parts in an ice cave. Following this, Eugene's mind was twisted by grief and he started killing the children of the police force so they would know how it felt to lose a child, creating the legend of "the Watcher" to cover up his crimes. When Connor and the GPA arrived in Eugene's coffee shop, Eugene took the opportunity to drug Connor and later kidnapped him, taking him to the shack. When asked how he got the hallucinogenic drug, Eugene refused to say. For all of his crimes, Judge Armstrong sentenced Eugene to life in Edgewater asylum. Post-trial, Anastasia recommended that they should head back to Eugene's shack to find out Connor's location, prompting the player and Bradley to head there with her. After searching the place, they found Eugene's journal which they sent to Spencer. Spencer revealed that in amongst Eugene's murder confessions, he'd discovered that Eugene had taken Connor up to the mountain peak. The trio quickly raced there where they found Connor unconscious and tied up, left to die of hypothermia. They quickly sent Connor to GPA medic Raphael Thornton who patched Connor up. After waking up, Connor thanked the team for finding him, as well as revealing that he had offered Anastasia a place on the team as an official informant. Anastasia then accepted the offer cheerfully. Meanwhile, Riya and the player headed back to the ice cave to tie up any loose ends. After finding a locket in the ice, the pair examined it and discovered it to be a locket of the Owens family. With this new item, Riya and the player visited Robyn's sick mother, Esther, who tearfully accepted the locket, thanking the GPA for everything they'd done. Finally, the team got a call which revealed Eugene wanted to speak to them. Eugene admitted that he'd rethought his refusal to talk about the drug, revealing that he'd been approached after someone figured out his murder spree. He admitted that they offered him the drug and told him to use it, saying that he was a part of something greater. As the team reconvened on the plane, Connor told the team that they needed to investigate further into the drug handed to Eugene. Takagi then declared that there had been a number of people suffering from hallucinations in Hollywood, prompting the team to set a course to Los Angeles. Summary Victim *'Robyn Owens' (found dismembered in an ice cave) Murder Weapon *'Climbing Axe' Killer *'Eugene Montana' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has contact with wood mushrooms. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect can sew. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has contact with wood mushrooms. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect can sew. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has contact with wood mushrooms. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect can sew. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has contact with wood mushrooms. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect can sew. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has contact with wood mushrooms. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect can sew. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has contact with wood mushrooms. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect can sew. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has contact with wood mushrooms. *The killer eats fondue. *The killer can sew. *The killer is aged over 40. *The killer wears a scarf. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ice Cave. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Ice, Leather Strip, Torn Parchment Paper) *Examine Leather Strip. (Result: Bookmark Cross; New Suspect: Sister Edna) *Confront Sister Edna over her presence in the cave. *Examine Torn Parchment Paper. (Result: Map of the Mountains; New Crime Scene: Mountain Peak) *Investigate Mountain Peak. (Clues: Snapped Wood, Locked Camcorder) *Examine Snapped Wood. (Result: Kakivak; New Suspect: Tikaani) *Question Tikaani over his arrival on the mountain. *Examine Locked Camcorder. (Result: Camcorder) *Analyze Camcorder. (05:00:00; Result: Footage; New Suspect: Eugene Montana) *Confront Eugene over coming to Alaska. *Examine Broken Ice. (Result: Ice Statuette) *Analyze Ice Statuette. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has contact with wood mushrooms) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats fondue) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Creepy Woods. (Clues: Faded Strip, Notepad, Fabric Pieces) *Examine Faded Strip. (Result: Photo Strip; New Suspect: Luna Armstrong) *Question Luna about her photo strip in "the Watcher"'s shack. (Attribute: Luna has contact with wood mushrooms and eats fondue) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Sketch of "the Watcher"; New Suspect: Anastasia Gardenia) *Confront Anastasia over her sketch. (Attribute: Anastasia eats fondue) *Examine Fabric Pieces. (Result: Sack) *Analyze Sack. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer can sew; New Crime Scene: Red Flag) *Investigate Red Flag. (Clues: Wooden Wolf Figure, Torn Photo; New Suspect: Naomi Harris) *Examine Wooden Wolf Figure. (Result: Amarok Figure) *Speak to Tikaani over his amarok figure. (Attribute: Tikaani eats fondue, has contact with wood mushrooms and can sew) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Mugshot) *Confront Eugene over his previous arrest. (Attribute: Eugene eats fondue, has contact with wood mushrooms and can sew) *Ask Naomi about getting lost on the mountain. (Attribute: Naomi can sew) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Arrest Edna for her DNA on "the Watcher"'s shack. (Attribute: Edna eats fondue, has contact with wood mushrooms and can sew; New Crime Scene: Cave Entrance) *Investigate Cave Entrance. (Clues: Faded Sheet, Hex Book, Silver Pieces) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Sheet of "the Watcher"'s Victims) *Ask Anastasia why she was labelling "potential victims". (Attribute: Anastasia has contact with wood mushrooms and can sew) *Examine Hex Book. (Result: Incantation) *Analyze Incantation. (05:00:00) *Confront Luna over attempting to use sorcery to summon "the Watcher". (Attribute: Luna can sew) *Examine Silver Pieces. (Result: Naomi's Keyring) *Ask Naomi why she lied about going to the ice cave. (Attribute: Naomi eats fondue and has contact with wood mushrooms) *Investigate Woodland Shack. (Clues: Antique Box, Fur Skins) *Examine Antique Box. (Result: Climbing Axe) *Analyze Climbing Axe. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 40) *Examine Fur Skins. (Result: Creepy Mask) *Analyze Creepy Mask. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Watcher in the Woods (5/5). (No stars) The Watcher in the Woods (5/5) *See what Anastasia has to say. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Woodland Shack. (Clues: Wooden Step) *Examine Wooden Step. (Result: Hidden Compartment) *Examine Hidden Compartment. (Result: Journal) *Analyze Journal. (04:00:00; Result: Connor's Location) *Investigate Mountain Peak. (Clues: Connor Fawkes; New Quasi-Suspect: Connor Fawkes) *See how Connor is. (Reward: GPA Jacket) *Investigate Ice Cave. (Clues: Golden Locket) *Examine Golden Locket. (Result: Owens Family Locket; New Quasi-Suspect: Esther Owens) *Visit Esther and gift her the locket. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Confront Eugene in prison. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Far North (UnknownGamez)